Lloyd Notices Things
by Xane Kudo
Summary: For being such a dumb person, nobody would've guess that Lloyd Irving was pretty observant at times.


Lloyd notices things.

Just a quick oneshot to get out my head before I lose interest.

DSICLAIMER: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

><p>Lloyd Irving was someone who most people would consider…dumb.<p>

Sure, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he was still one of the strongest members of the group, and in a way, their de-facto leader, and everyone had their ounce of respect for him.

It was just that when it came to topics that involved an amount of brain power, he wasn't the best choice for the job. That would be left to Genis, or even Raine.

But because most people tend to ignore Lloyd for his intelligence (or lack thereof), sometimes they forget that he can be pretty observant at times, even if those times are very few and between.

These are some of those times.

* * *

><p>After the whole business with Ratatosk and the Ginnungagap, everyone went back to their daily lives living in the newly regenerated world.<p>

Zelos and his sister Seles were living a peaceful life inside their mansion, and the last time he heard from him, apparently Seles developed a bit of a crush on someone. He didn't know the details of what happened, but he could guess who it was from the description that Zelos bestowed the poor boy.

Then again, how many 'blonde-haired whimpy bastards with their stupid hair on top of their head that stand up to no end' were there? He'd also happen to catch wind of a match in the Meltokio Coliseum between Seles and 'some random chick with flowers in her hair screaming to get away from her knightly hubby'.

He just hoped that Emil and Marta resolve everything. After all, saving the Chosen of Tehe'alla's sister from a gigantic boar while looking like a dashing knight of handsomeness to her must be hard, and being the girlfriend of said knight must carry plenty of sticks ready…and for some odd reason, the knowledge of how to wield your boyfriend's weapon helps, as well.

Genis was in Palmacosta, taking up the offer to join with their school. Lloyd was happy that his best friend was getting what he wanted for a long time: a place to feel home at.

He just so happened to be the center of attention, not only for being a half-elf, but also being smart and adorable. Last time Lloyd went to visit, he swore that the entire female student body was about to drown the poor boy, and seeing the embarrassment on his face just made the scene funny.

That is, until 'The Pink Incident' happened.

All Lloyd knew was that half the entire female body suffered injuries, most of them minor, furniture was destroyed, and Genis was dragged out by his leg by 'a pink-pigtailed axe wielding tornado'. There were also death threats and glares that promised said threats should any of them touch Genis again.

Needless to say, everyone heeded Presea's word of touching her boyfriend. She even sat in class with him to make sure that no one ever breaks that vow. She even took him to the infirmary to show the boy "the path to being a man."

Fortunately, it only involved a heavy make out session and plenty of love marks…all over Presea.

Just like the first time two years ago.

To this day, Zelos wouldn't stop teasing the young man about 'marking his territory'.

As for Collette, she and Sheena both decided to travel with Lloyd to collect all the Exspheres in the world. Now, this didn't bother Lloyd at all, since he got to travel with two of his friends. In fact, they seemed to have gotten along pretty well. He was happy that they could become the best of friends.

They seemed to have gotten really close. Yes..._REALLY_ close.

Lloyd didn't know how close they had gotten until one night. At first, the hugs that were innocent were just that: innocent. Then they got a bit longer. Then a little more feely. Then they would hesitate to let go. It got to the point to where they would link arms a bit. Then the number grew.

Still, Lloyd thought it was a sign of them getting closer.

Then when they would split up to find food, Sheena and Collette would often come back together, despite going different ways. Then they would leave together. Sometimes, Sheena's hair would be loose and Collette's clothes would be ruffled. Lloyd thought that a monster got to them and took them a while to defeat.

At least, that was their reason.

Even camping was changing. At first, they wanted their own tent, which Lloyd didn't mind. Girls needed their privacy too. He thought they would probably talk about girly things. It was evident from their talking.

Then the talking decreased. Sometimes they offered to stay up for night watch, letting Lloyd sleep on.

Too bad this was that one night that Lloyd decided that he couldn't sleep, and he was treated to a sight that he never would've guessed:

Apparently, Sheena and Collette were not watching out for monsters. Instead, it seemed that Sheena's head was busy between Collette's legs.

That night, Lloyd learned a lot of things.

Collette was a pretty loud screamer, Sheena loved to dominate and above all else, he finally saw his first two pair of naked breasts. He now knew why Zelos was always on Sheena, and apparently, Collette knew as well. The difference was that Collette actually touched Sheena, and the ninja loved it.

Lloyd could feign his sleep, but that didn't mean that the sounds of the girls drowned out. If anything, they stopped a few times to check on him, and lucky him, he closed his eyes when they would turn to him. Then they would resume their activities, evident by the blonde's moan.

Of course, he decided not to let the two girls know that he secretly watched them all over each other. If anything, if they were happy, then he'd support them.

Except now he needed to know why his...thing was feeling funny. Maybe Raine would know.

Speaking of Raine, Lloyd noticed something about the half-elf that he wondered two years ago.

The professor was someone who many people thought would not even approach the idea of romance. Hell, it seemed that she would forever be in love with ruins and knowledge.

Then a third party entered: the love for one human. One man named Regal Bryant.

It started small. The normal chats between them were merely about what they would do after the journey. It wasn't much, but Lloyd guessed that the reason was because he was the most reasonable one aside from her, not to mention the most mature of the bunch and the oldest, in a way.

At least, it seemed that way on the surface to everyone. Well, except Lloyd.

Maybe it was the fact that no one seemed to mind or even notice, but there was a look in Raine's eyes at times when she would look at Regal. It looked like pity and sorrow. Maybe because it was the fact that Regal still had his cuffs for killing Alicia, which made sense, but there was something else as well.

It almost felt like the sorrow was for herself. Lloyd didn't know why back then.

Then after the journey, he just so happen to see Raine and Regal chatting alone on a hill. He didn't know what they were saying, but he did see her receive a small piece of paper. In return, she gave a sad smile and a hug. Lloyd didn't know why, but he guessed that because her and Genis would be traveling together to ease the hate against half-elves, that would mean less time to spend with Regal. Lloyd kind of understood, since Genis was his best friend and he, himself, would go on a journey.

Of course, Lloyd had a tiny inkling that it was a bit more than that.

And it was proven during the numerous times he visited the older man's company during his journey.

At first, he wasn't surprised that Regal received letters from people other than companies. He _was_ famous, after all. But Lloyd found out that half the letters were from Raine, thanks to her handwriting. He didn't read the contents, but he did note that Regal immediately hid them from Lloyd's view whenever he visited.

Or at least, when he noticed Lloyd was there.

His next visit was a bit in the middle of his journey. After Sheena and Collette went off somewhere, presumably to have more 'fun', Lloyd ended up seeing the president to check up on him.

He didn't expect a lot of things to happen, to be honest.

One of them being his professor on the ground while the president of the Lezareno company hovered above her.

Of course, after a humorous recovery, flushed faces, and a scramble to reorganize themselves, they explained to Lloyd that she was there to get permission to study one of their mines, which he agreed to. The position they were in was the result of a mix-up of feet on Regal's part.

Odd when he was using them to kick all kinds of ass during their journey.

But Lloyd let it slide.

His final inkling came as a smack to the face. This was when he came home to Iselia one day to visit Genis and his sister after the Ginnungagap.

Once again split up from his partners, Lloyd decided to make a surprise visit to Genis and Raine.

At least, that's what he wanted.

What he _got_ was Raine, alright.

He got Raine and Regal.

Together.

In one bed…

…naked.

…he was sure that he not only knocked, but he did hear Raine yell that she was coming.

Multiple times, in fact.

Not to mention that he now saw his official third pair of naked breasts that day.

Needless to say, the scream that Raine gave off in shock alerted the entire village.

Which just so happened to have had the likes of, oh say, Genis, Collette, Zelos, Presea, Sheena, Emil and Marta, just to name a few.

Yeah, they were visiting, too. Go figure.

The reactions were all very memorable, too:

Collette gave her congrats, wishing them a happy life and hoping for some kids to spoil.

Sheena ran outside of embarrassment. Emil followed suit. Oddly enough, Seles just so happened to be stalk-I mean following Emil and ran after him.

Zelos gave Regal a grand pat on the back, silently thanked Raine for a lovely view, was kicked in the nuts by Sheena and dragged outside to be pummeled some more.

Marta ran after Seles to stop her from taking Emil away, all while wondering if Emil would eventually get her in bed.

As for Presea and Genis…

Let's just say 'The Pink Incident' got a sequel called 'The Pink-and-White Vengence', and instead of multiple victims, there was only one.

As for Lloyd himself, he kindly stepped out while Regal was trying to evade his impending doom.

But if he had to say one thing about the entire ordeal, the strange little device on the table that had two blue lines on it and the fact that a book called 'New Parental Guidance' may indicate that Genis might be an uncle.

Oh well, he'll let him figure out that one on his own.

* * *

><p>So now it's been weeks since that day, and as far as he's concerned, everything was…still the same, more or less, with a few changes here and there.<p>

Collette and Sheena found a home together and were very happy. The only issue was the complaints of Collette-shaped holes, traps that failed on the owner, and loud noises at night. And day. Actually, all day.

Zelos was busy planning on how to murder Emil for taking his sister way from him. Needless to say, they were pretty gruesome. He was only stopped when Seles pleaded him not to murder him or else she would disown Zelos as a brother. To this day, Seles is still staking Emil, but for a different reason.

Presea and Marta argued about who was the dominant person in the Yaoi paring between Emil and Genis. They got the fetish after Seles brought them a doujin and it featured characters similar to the boys. If anything, the doujin brought the three women together and now they ship the two men with anyone…and anything.

Scary what a simple thing can do to a heated rivalry. Oh well, it was for the better, he supposed.

As for Regal, who survived the onslaught using his wit, strength and for no reason, a rubber duckie, he and Raine were now more than ok of showing their love to everyone. Everyone even welcomed the idea of Raine being pregnant and hoped that the new family had a great life together.

So now that everything was settled, Lloyd smiled as he only had one thing left to do…

"I wonder if Chocolat is single right now…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well…kind of went a bit off there, but hey, thems the works.

Anyway, about this fic, it's a lot different than what I had originally planned.

Basically, it was just supposed to be about Regal and Raine, but the others got added, and it became this. The Seles liking Emil bit was there because…I don't know, just because? I also do like Genis and Presea, and the part of her being jealous of Genis being surrounded by a great number of beautiful women was gonna be save for another fic, but I decided to implement it in here.

For Collette and Sheena, they were both originally gonna be both Lloyd's wives, making him have two instead of choosing, but then my Yuri senses tingled, and because recently I've been reading a lot of Yuri manga, ka-boom: Your SheenaxCollette paring is here. Your 'Sheelette', if you will.

And as for Lloyd wanting Chocoat in the end? Well…it has support, unlike Seles and Emil, but the answer was the same: why not?

Anyway, leave your comments and stuff below and I shall…do things. Laters.


End file.
